


Puppy birthday to you!

by swimmingharumaki



Category: Free!
Genre: mako!pup au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingharumaki/pseuds/swimmingharumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on makopup AU on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy birthday to you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biscuitsandgravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/gifts).



Choco cake for the kindest pup! (and no, chocolate is not bad for this puppy, because he's not exactly a real doggie... or is he?).

_Happy Birthday Makoto!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! For more drawings, please check my blog at swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com


End file.
